


Bathroom Shenanigans

by rufeepeach



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Remedial Chaos Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jeff and Annie weren't interrupted in the bathroom, and Annie said nothing inappropriate? A re-imagining of the bathroom scene from 3.04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Shenanigans

"I can't help but worry about you, Annie. You're important to me."

He looks down at his shoes, as if he's afraid he might have said too much or scared her off.

 _Damn him!_ Annie can feel her heart melting and her legs turn to goo at the look on his face. So it's not really her fault if, in her new leg-gooey state, she happens to fall forward and cover his mouth with her's, right?

He certainly doesn't seem to think so, if his reaction is anything to go by. On of his hands threads and fists in her hair, crushing her lips harder against his, their kiss becoming a kind of frenzied mess of tongues and teeth that she's never felt before, with his hand cradling the back of her head softly enough that it's comfortable, hard enough that she couldn't break away if she wanted to.

His other hand is on the small of her back, somewhere just below the neutral, friendly safe-zone. It's a little uncomfortable, leaning against the sink, and she can feel that if she slipps just a little further toward him his foot will lose its purchase and they'll be sent into an entirely unsexy mess on the floor.

He seems to realise this too and, rather impressively, he manages to maneuver them so they're both stood upright. Both of his hands are now on decidedly dangerous territory, running over the space between her hips and the curve of her ass. She groans as he presses her closer, so she can feel the effect she's having on him. She decides right there that she likes it.

His lips finally leave hers, and her whimper at the loss turns to a sigh as he starts to nip and nibble along her jaw, down her neck. He finds a sensitive spot on her pulse point and stops to pay extra attention to it, and she knows that she couldn't now stand on her own even if she wanted to.

Not to be outdone, Annie moves one hand from the back of his head and runs it down over his chest. Her nails scratch over his nipple and she feels him growl into her skin, and she can't keep down a breathy giggle. He seems to take that as an insult and ups his game, moving a hand up to cup her breast under her cardigan and massage the puckered flesh there, the sensation magnified through the lace of her bra.

It's become an absurd tug-of-war, she thinks, a little absently, as she moves a hand down over his belt to rub the hardness just underneath. He stops his exploration of her collarbone and just sighs into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine delighted, she tries the experiment again, rubbing the heel of her palm against him.

After a few silent moments more of this, he seems to take hold of his senses and decide on a plan. He brushes her hand away and silences any questions by grabbing her under her ass and hauling her up onto the sink top. She giggles, quietly.

"What's so funny?" he asks, unable to keep from smiling his Annie-smile. He looks her full in the face, finally at eye-level, and her breath catches.

"All this build-up, and we're in Troy and Abed's bathroom?" she raises an eyebrow, but feels none of the disgust or disappointment she might have a year or two ago. They weren't dating, they didn't have a hotel room, and using a Troy or Abed's bunk-bed would be just… weird.

"Yeah, I guess so." He's more interested in the skin of her thighs, revealed where his fingers have rucked up her skirt. "Are you okay?"

There's something about that question, as sincere as she's ever heard him, that breaks any resolve she had left. She nods, emphatically, and crushes her lips against his again, taking control and using his distraction to work his belt and flies open.

He steps a little further forward, between her legs, and moves his fingers down under her panties, hooking them down and over her knees. He has to break away for just a moment to pull them over her feet, and stuffs them in his pocket.

She takes him in hand, and brings him in. She gasps as he enters her, feeling his groan into her neck as he's entirely sheathed in her.

"Okay?"

"Better." she replies, pulling his head around to kiss him again. It's absurdly slow and tender this time, even though he's inside her and his hands are on her hips, and he's set up a fast, pounding rhythm that has her mewling and crying into his mouth. He swallows every new, desperate sound she makes for him, hoping it's too loud out there for the others to hear them, to hear their skin moving against the cold of the skin, the little grunts of pleasure he can't quite hold in.

She's so ready, so hot and tight for him, that he knows it isn't going to take long. The feeling of her wrapped around him is almost too much for his - admittedly fragile - control, but for once he won't be selfish. If only because he has to know how it would feel to have her come around him.

Annie moved back a little on the sink, and the shift gave him a new, deeper angle to work with. He was suddenly hitting a very sensitive spot that shot stars behind her eyes and pleasure coiling deep in her stomach. A few moments later and she felt the knot come undone as she came, her muscles clenching around him as she met him thrust for thrust, riding him through her orgasm and triggering his own.

Finally, he slumped against her, breathing hard into her shoulder and bracing his weight on his hands on either side of the sink.

"Woah." She's still laughing, can't stop smiling, "That was… unexpected."

"You're telling me." He grins into her shoulder, "I think the olives are traumatized."

"Oh my god!" She gasps, "The party! They'll be missing us!"

He pulls back reluctantly as she straightens her hair in the bathroom mirror and he sorts himself out. They check each other over - nearly resulting in a repeat of events - before going back out into the main room.

To find Pierce shoving a Norwegian troll into Troy's silently sobbing face. No-one thinks twice in the ensuing chaos about how long they'd been in there for, or the dopey grins on their faces - except Abed, who knows right away the cause and crosses it off his mental checklist of character developments this year - and even Annie doesn't realise Jeff still has her underwear until they're all sat back down again.

At which point she looks across at him, and nearly dies at the filthy little smirk pulling at his lips.

_Damn him!_


End file.
